londons_burningfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 5 (series 9)
Episode 5 (series 9) is the fifth episode of London's Burning's ninth season, first broadcast in the UK on ITV on September 29, 1996. Episode Summary The sound man is still missing inside the building and is trying to find his way out. Sicknote tells Nick that the man may have gone to the roof, so Nick tells him to take the ALP up. Hallam and Pearce are still searching for the girls but are getting lost in the maze of the building. Jack and George are ordered to rig up in BA and find them. Hallam and Pearce locate the girls. Hallam drops his radio as they lead the girls around to a gantry. Pearce guides them across but the gantry gets more unstable, so Hallam steps forward to steady the gantry. The gantry finally breaks away from the wall. Pearce manages to pull the last girl to safety but can only watch on helplessly as Hallam desperately hangs on to the edge of the gantry. He loses his grip and plunges down to the basement. Pearce moves the girls on and finds George and Jack, informing them about what happened to Hallam. George and Jack find Hallam, who is alive but unconscious under a pile of rubble in the basement. He is freed and rushed to hospital. The ALP goes up to the roof and brings the sound man, then the two girls down. Blue Watch return to the station and meet DO Chapman, who informs them there is no news on Hallam. Geoff silently remains on the appliance. A Brigade officer goes to the Hallams' house to inform Sandra but she is not at the house. There is a letter next to the phone, addressed to John. Laura is told about Recall. Both men are still unconscious in hospital. Geoff drives Hallam's car back to his house. A shellshocked Sicknote tells Jean about the incident. Nick visits Recall in hospital. Recall is now conscious and out of danger, but he cannot remember much about the shout. Soon after he is reunited with Laura, who has flown down from Scotland to see him. At her hotel Sandra is told there is a call for her. She learns about John and rushes back to London. Laura is at Recall's house and gets suspicious when she finds a woman's earring in the bathroom. Billy then walks in and they surprise each other. He explains that Recall has let him stay for a few days. Sandra arrives at the hospital, where John is still unconscious and on a ventilator. A doctor explains that he has multiple injuries, including a fractured skull and his chances of pulling through are 50/50. Sandra enters and tearfully talks about the note she left him and how hurt she was at his betrayal, but that she believes he ended the affair with Jenny. Pearce is taking it badly and refuses to talk to a Brigade counsellor. The bells go down and the pump attends a rubbish fire. Hallam goes into cardiac arrest as a distraught Sandra is ushered out of the room. George dozes off and dreams about Hallam walking into the mess and switching the television off. The pump crew return and are informed by Nick that Hallam has died. Cast Appearances Sub Officer John Hallam and Jamie MacKenzie made there Last Appearances Gallery Links *15 Million See Hallam's Flame Extinguish *Hallam's Final Stand - YouTube 9